pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth's Goodra
|numeps1=an unknown number of |numeps2=less than 1 |evolution=2 |firststagename=Goomy |secondstagename=Sliggoo |firstevoep = TBA |prevonum = 704 |evo1num= 705 |evo2num= 706 |secondevoep = TBA |current= In rotation |enva1= |java1= |enva2= |java2= |enva3= |java3= |firstevoname = TBA |secondevoname = TBA}} History Goodra is the child of Josie's Goodra and Elizabeth's Ditto, its Egg was given to her by Goodra after it said it might help her get over her sadness from a certain Pokémon. Unlike Elizabeth's other Pokémon, it is not a walking Pokémon due to the fact that it's not small. Josie later invents a raincloud for Goomy so she never has to worry about drying out when outside of her Poké ball. She later evolves into Sliggoo to rescue Mew, then evolves again into Goodra. Despite evolving, she was unable to defeat Cutiefly which caused it to evolve into Ribombee and defeating her. However, When Elizabeth arrived to Kanto, it is revealed that she disobeys her, similar to Ash's Charizard. She battles a Trainer's Bisharp, but due to her disobedience, she lost to Guillotine and was severely damaged, so Elizabeth had to treat her wounds, Personality and characteristics Goomy is shown to have a "thank you captain obvious" attitude and gets annoyed whenever somebody ignores it or doesn't understand what it's trying to say. It used afraid to be of drying out and wouldn't come out of its Poké ball unless it had a way to stay damp, until it got the raincloud. After it evolved into Sliggoo, she didn't have to worry about drying out but was unable to see properly due to its eyes devolving, but it wasn't long until she evolved into Goodra thanks to Castform using Rain Dance. As a Goomy, she is shown to be scared of Fairy-type Pokémon and often refuses to battle them. She would often be traumatised to battle Cutiefly, so she freaks out as a result, she is very cowardly. As a Sliggoo, she looked panicked when she couldn't see where the machine that was controlling Mew was. As a Goodra, she is highly affectionate and very strong for her size. Like Sliggoo, She is no longer afraid of Fairy types, she is only let out of its ball once outside, her personality is shown to be more mature. She is shown to reveal to have developed a rivalry with Drigano. Known moves * Mucus Pump * Rain Dance Gallery EP865_Goomy_de_Ash.png|As a Goomy. Ash_Sliggoo.png|As a Sliggoo. EP860 Recuerdos de Goomy 1.jpg Goomy nomming on Pancham ear.jpeg Pancham with Goomy.jpeg EP859 Goomy asustado por las hadas.png Goomy is not amused.jpg Goomy vs grumpig.jpg Goomy frightened.jpg Goomy angry.jpg Ash Goomy Rain Dance.png Ash Goomy Bide 2.png Team Flare Sliggoo Adventures.png Ash Sliggoo Rain Dance.png Ash Sliggoo Dragon Breath.png Sliggoo frightened.jpg Sliggoo with Pikachu.jpg Sliggoo ready to battle.jpg Mikey Sliggoo.jpg Pokémon-XY-Episódio-65-Wartotle-e-Raichu-Aparecem-Sliggoo-faz-o-Seu-Mellhor.png Sliggoo evolving.jpg|Sliggoo evolving into Goodra. Goodra shielding himself.png Goodra explaining a plan.jpg Josie Goodra.png Ash Goodra Bide 2.png Ash Goodra Ice Beam.png Ash Goodra Rain Dance.png Ash Goodra Dragon Pulse.png Edmund's Goodra's toughness.jpg Edmund's Goodra using Dragon Pulse.jpg Goodra, Florges and Floette in XY140.png Goodra in the League.JPG Goodra Sap Sipper.jpg Goodra protecting Pikachu.jpg Yui's Goodra.png Goodra with a parent side.jpg Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Pokémon with hidden abilities Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters